


Turnabout Is Fairplay

by My_Young_Friend



Series: Make Me Beg [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee has a new toy and wants to play with it with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fairplay

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Make Me Beg series but works as a standalone.

Vampire teeth.

McGee wasn't exactly inexperienced when it came to buying toys on the internet, but an oral sex simulator with fangs was both new and disturbing.

 _Twilight._ He shook his head and carried on browsing.

****************************************************************

"I should warn you, McGee. After your little alpha-male skit in interrogation, I had to, uh, take matters into hand. This isn't going to be easy tonight."

"When is it ever easy with you?" McGee snarked.

"You wound me, McBrutal." Tony was even trying to look sad. It was ever so slightly adorable, but McGee refused to be distracted.

"I think I'll manage."

Tony shot him a suspicious look. McGee smiled back and went to fetch his newest acquisitions from the closet.

"So, am I going for stripped and up against the wall?" Tony called out.

"Bed'll be fine." McGee unpacked the contents of the closet until he finally uncovered the package.

"Ha! I knew you were bluffing with that 'palm prints in the wall' line."

McGee shuddered slightly as that particular memory hit him like the jet wash from an F-18. "Oh that's still on the cards, just postponed. Not sure you could manage to stay upright."

"You think you're that good, huh?"

"I just don't want to make you feel old if your knees give out."

McGee couldn't quite make out Tony's grumbling after that comment. He closed the closet door and brought the cardboard box to the bedroom. Tony was already stripped and posed on the bed. He raised an eyebrow and McGee didn't even try to hide his smirk. He just placed the box on the bed, lid closed.

"And that would be?" Tony asked, gesturing to the box.

"That would be why I'm sure you jerking off in the bathroom earlier isn't going to be a problem." McGee began to strip as Tony snorted derisively.

"Hope you had your Wheaties this morning, McGadget."

Tony kneeled at the end of the bed, dragging McGee's head down to his level to kiss him while McGee tried to unbutton his shirt. McGee finally shucked it off and hummed when Tony slid his hands beneath his undershirt. He might, possibly, have accidentally and inadvertently groaned when Tony pulled away to lift it over his head.

"And you're going to make _me_ beg?"

McGee's eyes flitted to the box and he grinned.

 _No mercy._

****************************************************************

McGee ran his slicked hands down Tony's chest, across his abdomen and finally reaching his unstirred cock. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried - the massage oil was warming and smooth; he'd trailed it all over Tony and it wasn't as if it was having no effect. Tony's nipples were rock hard and the massage had managed to eke some very satisfied sounds out of him. But still, nothing.

McGee was beginning to think he was deliberately trying not to react. Not that it would do him any good.

He stroked up and down Tony's cock, using his long fingers to their full extent, and was rewarded by a gradual swelling. He bent down to lick the head and felt a twitch, followed by another as he stroked the base of Tony's cock, fingers making their way towards Tony's sac.

"How am I doing so far?" He asked, smoothing the oil around Tony's balls.

"C-plus, must try harder." McGee just caught the waver in Tony's voice that betrayed his sarcasm.

"Oh well, I guess I'd better stop then."

Tony shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance, and McGee straightened up, wiping the remaining oil on Tony's legs before reaching to the box and pulling out his pièce de résistance.

McGee held the new toy by the ring at the end. When he'd first seen it, it had reminded him of a paint spill, as though someone had knocked over a near-empty tin and the dregs had oozed out. He hadn't changed his opinion of the shape, although testing it on the back of his hand earlier had reassured him that it was probably worth the $30.

Glancing up, he saw Tony's gaze fixed on it. He couldn't blame him. The rippled body, that was familiar enough. But it was smaller than anything they'd used previously, and the curve at the end was...different.

"Hope you bought batteries."

McGee turned the base and the silicone gave a low hum. He grinned at Tony but said nothing, just ran the toy up and down Tony's legs, covering it in the residue of the oil. Tony shifted and McGee moved the wand along Tony's body, pressing down into the join of his legs and hips and being reward with a jolt upwards. McGee continued to drag the vibrating point, tracing the faint outline of Tony's abs and drawing circles around his nipples.

Tony's breathing was getting heavier and his cock was noticeably thicker than just a few minutes before.

"You like it?" McGee asked, licking his lips, because this was too damned hot. He had Tony struggling to breath and slicked up beneath him, wholly at his mercy. And he hadn't even pulled out the big guns yet.

"Not bad," Tony ground out.

"Good," McGee nodded, climbing off Tony and walking around to the foot of the bed, "because I haven't gotten around to this thing's party trick yet."

McGee guided Tony's legs up and back as he climbed back on the bed, exposing him. He parted Tony's buttocks further and lined up the toy. Tony tensed as it vibrated against his entrance and, as McGee pushed it in, he heard Tony grunt, breathing in short gasps as McGee moved it further and further in until he found what he was looking for.

"Jesus Christ!" Tony yelled as McGee stroked the vibrating tip against his prostate. Tony's cock was red and hard now, bobbing enticingly in front of McGee's face and he couldn't help but take the tip into his mouth. He sucked down hard as he moved the stimulator around. Tony thrust upwards so hard that McGee lost his balance and rolled to one side, pulling the stimulator out as he did so. Tony _keened_ at the loss of sensation and McGee was momentarily stunned. That was not a sound he'd heard before.

"And you thought this would be difficult," McGee mocked, running the vibrator between Tony's legs.

"I'm not begging yet," Tony panted.

"Not yet, no." McGee said lasciviously. He moved further up the bed and stroked the vibrator between Tony's ribs as he slowly pushed himself inside.

Setting a lazy rhythm, he set down the vibrator and leaned to lick and suck at Tony's chest. The angle wasn't exactly comfortable, but it did have the bonus of brushing Tony's cock every time he slid forward.

He could hear Tony gritting his teeth and sucked down hard. A high-pitched whine came from above him as he licked the abused flesh. His arms were starting to ache but the moans he was drawing out of Tony were too addictive to stop. When the ache became a burn, he conceded to his biceps and straightened up, surveying the effect he'd had.

Tony looked ruined.

His eyes were screwed shut, his lips were bright red where it looked like he'd been chewing on them and his jaw was locked.

But still he hadn't begged.

There was only one thing for it.

McGee reached back for the discarded vibrator, fumbling with it briefly before turning it back on. It thrummed in his hand and he brought it back up between them. He stroked it around the base of Tony's cock, lifting it away when Tony violently pushed up.

"Again?" McGee smirked.

Tony's expression was dark and threatening. Close, then. Just a little further before he fell.

McGee dragged the tip along the length of Tony's cock, ignoring the abortive thrusts and maintaining his drawn-out rhythm inside. Tony's breathing was stilted and that was McGee's cue. He shifted up and pushed in deeper, hitting Tony's prostate just as he swiped the wand along Tony's perineum. He cursed as he felt the vibration through the muscle surrounding his cock, because that was unexpectedly awesome. Tony was thrashing beneath him and finally, _finally_ he caught the quiet growl that was Tony's submission.

McGee bent over further, every thrust brushing against Tony's prostate and kissed Tony, open mouthed and feeling each hard breath.

"What was that?" McGee teased.

"You're a fucking cocktease, McGee; now will you please let me get off? Fuck, please."

The last words were agonized and it was enough. McGee relented, giving Tony permission. Tony responded by kissing McGee back, hard.

With Tony's self-control gone, McGee increased his own tempo, matching the strokes that he could hear Tony making. He wasn't sure he'd got it right this time, though. He could feel Tony tensing up and knew that he wasn't that close yet. But he was Timothy McGee; there wasn't problem he couldn't resolve and he'd just had a very, very bad idea.

"Now," Tony groaned as a warning and McGee pushed the tip of the wand into Tony's stretched hole, the vibrations pushing him violently over and causing Tony to loudly yell out his name.

The thrum of the vibrator was relentless as he rode out his orgasm, each shudder intensified by the hum against his cock. The soft noises Tony was making weren't helping as he tried to remember how to turn the damn thing off. He carefully slid it and his cock out as Tony exhaled. Tony moaned slightly as his legs unfolded, and McGee stretched out on the bed beside him.

They lay in comfortable silence, both trying to recover.

Tony spoke first. "That wasn't exactly what I meant when I said 'now'."

"Worked didn't it."

"Not the point."

"Actually it was," McGee snickered to himself, earning the head-slap that Tony delivered.

Three loud thuds came from the ceiling above their head. McGee winced as he remembered that Mr Westermann had chronic insomnia.

"Looks like your walls are thinner."

"No, you're just really loud."

"I'd like to see you be quiet whe-" Tony stopped abruptly and McGee saw him grin broadly. It did not bode well.

"Sweet dreams, McGee."

"Tony..." McGee warned, because nothing good ever started with Tony smiling like that.

"What?" Tony asked, innocently. Yeah, nothing good _at all_.

"You're not going to do anything, are you?" McGee asked.

"Not until the morning."

"It's 1am right now."

"Okay," Tony clarified, "not until I've had a sufficient amount of sleep."

That at least was reassuring. Tony didn't function on less than five hours, even when planning evil things.

"Night, Tony."

"Night, McVictim, and don't forget."

"Mhm?" McGee mumbled, barely awake.

"Turnabout is fairplay."


End file.
